Someone Like You
by fnick4life
Summary: Max is kidnapped- then upon escaping meets a runaway boy named Nate, who for some reason, is easy to trust and seems absolutely perfect. Is it because he reminds Max so much of Fang? That's just the beginning. Further on is more action, and Fax galore!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo. It's me. So, second Max. Ride fanfic. The other one well, flushhhhhhh (sound of toilet. And my story, being flushed down it.) AKA, it stunk. So round two, yes? Enjoy!(: p.s. R E V I E W. it makes me smile. :D

Disclaimer: I [currently] do NOT own Maximum Ride. Maybe in a couple years when I'm a bajillionair.

A/N P.S.: This story takes place in our beloved Max's POV.

Scenario- You're in New York City and your flock of 6- Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and yourself, plus your mutant talking dog, Total, are sleeping in a tree. Well, obviously I'm not sleeping, because I'm on watch. Anyways, your family (no biological relativeness, except for Gazzy and Angel) who in fact are 98% human, 2% bird (just catching you up) are all tucked away on their cozy little braches when you hear a sudden rustling in the woods. What would you do? Well, I would prance right over there to see what's going on. That's just me though.

I walked over to where the noise came from, 110% ready to smash my uber-powerful fist into the face of whoever thinks they can just waltz right up on a family of sleeping bird kids.

Us _bird kids,_ are incredibly strong and powerful, much more than any human man, due to the fact that our genetics have been messed with by wacky scientists. But, even though we may be pretty much superheroes, one almost-human bird girl versus I'd say, 3 burly males obviously up to no good equals a not so good turnout for me. Birdgirl, 0, kidnappers, 1.

A hand covered my mouth ever-so tightly, and although I yelled at the top of my lungs, that dumb hand made all my desperate sound waves wilter away like flowers in negative degree weather. More arms reached out and grabbed me, tying my arms and legs together, making me unable to move. I must say, I put up one heck of a fight, though! Despite my kicking and flailing, I ended up bruised, tired, and in the back of a truck. I mean like, a Fedex truck. Not just some normal pickup.

Let's get serious.

Every bump on the road made me wince, and I still hadn't come to the realization that I, Maximum Ride, had been kidnapped in the middle of the night.

Of course, talking to myself like this instantly struck up that realization. And that's when I got my second wind.

I rolled around the back of the truck until I found the back latch of the doors, and I proceeded to cut my wrist ties of by sawing at them with it. After that, I ripped the duct tape off my mouth and untied my feet. Just then, the truck came to a stop. I figured it had been what, 30 minutes? Not long at all.

I went through the plan in my head. The doors would swing open, and I would jump out, unfurl my glorious wings and get the fudge out of there.

_Should've thought of that earlier, Max._

_Thanks, Voice. Next time how about you warn me __**before**__ I get kidnapped by large men?_ I thought back. Yup, I have a Voice. In my head. And he's pretty damn bossy if I do say so myself.

Just then, the doors swung wide open and my plan was in action. I leaped out and snapped out my 13-foot span wings, then pulled them in just as quick, electricity coursing through my body. While I lay there pretty much getting _fried_, all I thought was, who the hell put an electric fence _there?_ So that brings the score to Max: 0, kidnappers, 2. Great.

A sharp pain suddenly rose in my arm, and I attempted to lift myself to see what was going on, only to lay it back down when it started throbbing. And just like that, I got real sleepy and dizzy, and BAM. I was _out._

_-Dream-_

_Fang ran up and tackled me onto the soft, warm sand. He smiled one of those rare Fang smiles that I got the privilege to see so oftenly. He wrapped his muscular arm around me and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes, enjoying every second of our moment. He pulled back, leaving me smiling giddily to myself, until I saw his expression, which was full of pain, shock, fear, and confusion. I looked down and saw him clutching his side, his hand dripping with blood._

"_Fang?" I asked, worried. "Fang, what happened?" I continued, panicking. He opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, then rolled over onto the sand. His eyes slowly closed, his hand limp in mine._

I jolted awake, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the bright lighting of the room. Once I was able to fully open them, I sat up very carefully, not sure of how healthy I was feeling at the moment. I looked around. The white-washed room had a big double door, and one big window on the left wall. I was sitting on a hospital bed, and next to me was a monitor displaying my heart rate, blood pressure, ect. I followed a thin tube down to my arm, where the iv was poked under my skin. I tore it out, wincing slightly. Just then, a short, bald man walked in and approached me.

"Bad idea." I snarled. "You might want to rethink coming any closer to me."

The bald man stopped in place, then shifted. I contently huffed to myself, then hopped up off the bed.

"Now tell me," I continued. "Where am I, and what are you planning on doing to me?" The bald man's eyes widened as I spoke.

"Hola!" I tried again. Nothing. I peered closely at the man's nametag, which said in bold letters "Hi! I'm Jon!" I snickered. "Well, Jon. I'm out." I pronounced, and with that, I snapped my wings out and attempted to smash out the one window. Key word, _attempted_. Because when I hit that window, I just bounced right back and landed right on my butt. I heard a short giggle from behind me, and turned around.

"Nice try." I heard, but this time the voice came from outside the double door. The doors were slowly pushed open, and a tall, dark, yet not handsome man walked in. "Max, Max, Max. What are we going to do with you?" he asked, rhetorically. Well guess what, rhetorical questions don't fly for me.

"You're gonna let me out of here, that's what." I said, and he simply rolled his dark eyes. I snarled.

"Not quite. You see, Maximum, we are _very _interested in you. You're exactly what we're looking for."

"Well, big boy, I hate to tell you this but typically in relationships, the other person has to be interested too. And I'm not. So, let's cut to the chance. This ain't gonna work out. I'm gonna go home, and you're gonna make a nice little account on some dating site. Find someone there. Here's a hint though- don't be yourself. You won't get far."

He huffed with frustration. "If you don't cooperate, you're going to find yourself in a very bad place." He threatened, accompanied by my laugh. His face turned even more red than it already was, and he turned around, facing Jon. He grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

So there I was, all by myself in this too-bright room, with nothing to do.

_Computer to your immediate left._ As usual, I listened to the Voice and turned around, seeing a slim laptop sitting on a desk. A grabbed it and flipped it open, automatically turning it on.

Just to make my day worse, it asked for a password. Too bad Nudge wasn't here, her and her hacking superpowers.

_Look up._ The Voice said, and I raised my eyes, them landing on a particular sheet of paper in front of me. I got up and walked over to the sheet, carefully picking it up. It had to have over a thousand words on it. Crap. I closed my eyes and concentrated, and when I opened them, there was only one word on that sheet. Cheap magic trick, I think not. I blinked and once again, the sheet was flooded with words. I closed my eyes one more time, and again, one word.

Abstergo.

I practically ran over to the computer, giddy with excitement over my possible password- finding skills. I typed it in, and bingo. I was in.

The wallpaper-an icon with the word again- Abstergo, surrounded by a blue circle. Possibly the company's name. I looked around on the desktop, and found an icon labled "HQ layout". Now I'm no genius, but I'm pretty sure maps help people find their way around places. So hey, why not.

I double-clicked the icon and a map of the place popped up. I found the room most like this one, and looked closely. A small square on the floor was boxed with a dotted line. I set the laptop aside, and walked over to the part where that square was. What do you know, a nice little trap door. I pulled up the top, and right in time, hopped down it as I heard big footsteps coming down the hall.

"Buh-bye." I whispered with a nod, and closed the top over me. I heard the doors open, and Big Boy gasped as I was gone.

"You let her escape." He said, probably to Jon. "How." He snapped.

I could just imagine Jon shaking in his boots, shaking his head.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." He quivered. This pathetic excuse was followed by a loud crash, and the slamming of two large doors.

Around me it was all pitch black darkness. Not a problem though, seeing as the flock could see almost perfectly in the dark. Well, except for Iggy. But he doesn't count because he's blind. But anyways.

I climbed my way down a short ladder and hopped onto the ground. In front of me was a long tunnel, which seemed to lead nowhere. It was either long, scary tunnel, or back up to a series of unfortunate events.

_Long tunnel, Max._

No freaking duh, Voice. I rolled my eyes, and started down the tunnel.

20 minutes later, there I was, at the end of my long walk, and where was I? Oh, just a pleasant fork in the tunnel. Except, not four passages, but two. Not too shabby.

"This is where you come in, Voice." I hinted out loud. Of course, it only spoke up when I didn't want it to.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" a rough voice asked, alertness in their voice.

I looked around, not seeing the source anywhere, until a young boy, who I _swear to God, _looked JUST like Fang. Except, not Fang. Bummer.

"Myself." I answered abruptly.

"That's not a good habit to get into. Your parents might send you to a sycho hospital." He snickered, coming closer.

I laughed. "Right. If that were possible." I answered.

Finally I could clearly see every aspect of faux-Fang's face, and he wore a look of confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Oh.. you're on the run!" he said, smiling. "Me too!"

Well, he wasn't wrong. I was on the run, just from more wacky scientists. Not parents.

The boy stuck out his hand. "I'm Nate."

I carefully stuck my own hand out and shook his. "Max."

"You hungry?" he asked, and I just stood there. I was, but he was a stranger. Strangers equal danger, danger equals bad.

_You can trust him, Max._

Normally, I would whip out my wings and book out of there, but I trusted my Voice. And let's face it, I could've eaten a cow right then and there. Literally.

I nodded my head and sat down next to him on the ground. He pulled out two PB&J's, two juice pouches, and two bags of chips.

I snickered. "It's like you knew you would meet me!"

"Maybe I did." He answered, looking up at me with a smile. And for some reason, I couldn't help but feel completely relaxed and taken in by him. I felt.. almost at home..


	2. Secrets

A/N: Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! And heres some replies to those review (which I love very, very much.) Nate is currently 15 years old. One year older than Max. Anddddd for those of you who said I get Max's character well, thanks! I feel like I get her personality! I suppose that's a good thing indeed.(:

p.s.- sorry I suck at titles so much. /:

I clutched my stomach.

"Stop, stop!" I breathed. "My stomach hurts!" I finished between my laughs. Nate and I had been sitting in that tunnel all night, just talking and telling stories about each other. He shook his head, sighing contently.

Nate looked over at me, and gave me the weirdest look.

"What?" I asked, curiosity killing me. He smiled.

"Let's play a game." He answered. I hesitated for a second, then nodded in agreement.

"Okay, what's the game?"

He hesitated, then opened his mouth to speak. "Well, it's not really a game. But, if you tell me your biggest secret, I'll tell you mine."

I waited. _I'm only 98% human. The rest of me is bird. Oh, and I have wings._

"Uh, I don't have real parents. Well, I was born and everything, just I live on my own with 5 friends. And a dog."

He sighed. "That's not a secret! That's information!" he yelled! I crossed my arms. "Fine." He gave in. But because of that, you don't get to hear my secret."

"Wow. Didn't see that coming!" I teased, and stood up. "I gotta get going."

"Where? I'll go with you!" he hopped onto his feet and grabbed his bag.

"I don't kno-"

_You're going to need him._ The Voice said.

I smiled at Nate. "That would be great."

*2 hours later*

I stuck my head out the manhole and peered around, seeing nothing but _farmland_. I lifted the top of and jumped out, Nate following closely behind.

"Uhmm…" I started, obviously very confused.

"Welcome to Hickville!" he greeted, with much fake enthusiasm. I snorted and stretched out my legs. It was probably around midnight or so, judging by how dark it was. "Follow me. I know a safe place to crash." He said, walking away. I sighed, and started making my way behind him. About 15 minutes later, we were standing in front of an abandoned house. Nate ran up to the window and pulled it open. "Welcome to my lovely abode." He said, welcoming me in.

"Gee, it's so nice in here." I said sarcastically, peering in.

"It's this, or the tunnels. Your choice." With that, I shrugged and hopped through the window, landing conveniently on an old, squeaky bed. "Incoming!" Nate yelled, leaping through. Fortunately, I was there to break his fall.

"Oof!" I said, my breath whooshing out of me. He laughed, and got up. "Kitchen's this way." He said, walking out.

"You come here a lot, don't you?" I said with a laugh. He turned around and flashed a smile at me. I almost swooned at it, then stopped myself. What was I doing? I, Maximum Ride, was spending time with a total stranger, and _falling_ for him? No way. Noooooo way.

"Eh." He started. "Only when I'm trying to impress someone." He said with a wink, and I giggled.

"Hm. You must not come here much then." I joked back, and he laughed.

We walked into the kitchen, and he pulled open a cupboard. Inside was cans galore. Fruit, beans, soup, dog food, cans of everything and anything.

"So, what are you hungry for?" he asked, pulling out a few cans. "I'm thinking, pineapple and bean soup with a side of expired dog food!" he said, rubbing his tummy. I gave him a disgusted look, and punched him on the arm, _playfully._ Or so I thought..

"Ow! What the heck!" he yelled, rubbing his arm. He laughed a bit, then swatted back at me. "For a girl you've got a pretty good arm on you!"

I chuckled. Oh Nate, you have _no_ idea. I smiled up at him, and gave him an apologetic look. He shrugged, and pulled open a can of fruit. We sat down on a couch in the decent sized living room, and started eating our 5-star meal.

Suddenly, the tv, which might I add was _not_ plugged in, nor would it have worked in an abandoned house anyways, lit up and the screen did that weird rainbow thing. Numbers dashed across the screen noises exploded out of it.

_Shit, _I thought. Of course, when im with someone I hardly know, my brain decided to do that weird screw up everything electronic in sight thing. Awesome.

"What the-" Nate cut off, and the tv stopped. I looked at him, and threw a confused/scared look on my face.

"That was _so_ weird. It's not even plugged in!" I faked. I shook my head. "Creepy."

"Yeah. Really creepy!" he agreed, yawning. "Not enough to scare me away though!" he said.

"Me neither." I smiled, still wondering why the tv was messing up. Usually that only happened when someone was trying to send me a message. So what was the message this time?

We sat up for a good hour just talking, and laughing, and as soon as I knew it, we were both asleep, lying against each other on the couch.

*approx. 5 hours later*

My eyes opened, and I blinked, letting the soft morning light wake me up. After realizing that I slept practically on top of Nate all night, I slowly got up, trying not to wake him, and stood up. I felt my wings aching from not stretching them out in a while, and craved the feeling of flying. Even though I was inside, and hadn't looked at a clock in who knows how long, my instincts told me it was probably around 5. I snuck over the window, lifted it open, and jumped out quietly. Once outside, I jumped up, unfurling my wings, and flew. Just as I had imagined this morning, the feeling was better than anything in the world at the moment. The wind blew over my face and through my hair, and I breathed it in, enjoying every moment.

After about half an hour, I flew back down to the house and landed by the window. Right before I jumped in, I looked up to see a boy with eyes the size of soccer balls, and a jaw hanging wide open.

"Uhh…" I started, wondering how on Earth was going to explain _this _to Nate. He stepped back, and I jumped in. I looked down. "So, do you want to hear that secret now?" I joked, and he looked at me. Except, you'd think he'd still have that shocked cow look on his face, but no, he had the weirdest look. I can't even explain it.

I leaned up against the wall. "It's kind of a long story." I began, and he led me over to the couch, obviously hinting to me that I had to tell the whole thing.

_Good job, Max. This is exactly what we wanted to happen._ My Voice told me.

_Watch the sarcasm. I get it, I screwed up._

_No sarcasm Max. This is perfect._

Okay, so, I officially have no clue what's going on. I sighed, and Nate cleared his throat impatiently.

I explained everything to him- the School, the part human- part bird stuff, the _wings _stuff, and well, everything that I could say without giving away too much.

"And those 5 kids I live with? They're all just like me. Meaning they have wings too." I finished.

He just looked at me, for I don't know, 2 minutes maybe, saying not one word.

"Oh. My. God." He stated.

I waited.

"That is the coolest thing I have ever heard in my whole life." He stated. Then, just as I suspected, he asked to see them, touch them, and he asked a million questions.

Just what I didn't want him to do.

"You know why I was never going to tell you?" I asked, and he looked down at me. "Because only a few other humans know. And all they do is obsess over it. And I swear to God, people never look at you the same. I wanted to have something _normal, _for once in my life. And now it's ruined." I finished.

What happened next confused me. Like, a lot. I didn't see it coming, and it sure made everything a million times better. I bet you're thinking "_Oh I bet they kiss! Oh yeah, Max and Nate kiss and everything's okay!" _but no, nice try though.

Nate leaned in and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close and hugging me.  
>"Max." he started, "This doesn't change anything about who you are, and especially not about what you mean to me. These past two days have been the most fun and amazing days I've had in such a long time. I really care about you."<p>

I smiled, giving in. Something inside me knew, just _knew_, that things just changed for the better. I have no clue why, but they sure did.

A/N: Whoah, can you say short chapter? I sure can! But no worries, I only left off there because it was a convenient location, and my puppy (which I just got) is attacking me. And he sure is a persistent little guy! Anyways, a new update is coming your way soon, so hang tight!(:


End file.
